Forum:Counsellor Challenges
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum This is where you can issue challenges for Counsellor and Lieutenant Counsellor positions in a cabin. There are a few rules and things to note: Rules # In the case of the Head Counselor or Lieutenant Counsellor having no quests, no quests are required to challenge. # In the case of a Head or Lieutenant Counsellor having one or more quests, the challenger is required to have been on at least one successful quest. You only need one quest though. # A User is required to have a user level of 4 or higher to challenge for a counselor position. # The challenger is responsible for leaving a notice, both on the character page of the current counsellor, and the cabin page, that they are challenging, and what position they are challenging for, as well as messaging the user OOC on their talk page. # Once the challenger has left a notice, they need to make a forum for the challenge # Fights will be conducted in the same way as training fights, meaning the combatants will take turns posting their actions and reactions to each others attacks # The winner will be decided by two judges. These judges will be assigned, once the challenge is ready to be judged. # The counsellor may not use their counsellor power in the fight # You will be judged not only by the outcome of the fight, but by roleplay quality, attitude, realism, and other factors # If the current counsellor does not respond within a week to the challenge, they are considered to forfeit the fight, and must surrender their position to the challenger. The challenger must be able to show proof, that a notice was left in all of the appropriate places. # Fights will proceed thusly: The challenger will post first. They have one post to describe themselves, talk about their battle preparations, brag, or what have you. The counsellor will then have one post to do the same. Then, battle will commence. # Battles will last ten rounds. This is ten posts from each character, excluding the general discussion posts (which should be done with word bubbles) and OOC posts. # After the allotted ten rounds, each char will have one post to "end the fight" with. Whether this be ended by some kind of bell, or by the fight ending, or something else, is up to them. # Users must put their character's name next to the action. Like this Tsumi # When the fight is over, please rename the page and add 'ready to be judged', so that it can be dealt with quickly. # Godmodding or metagaming will automatically disqualify a character. # If one of the contestants does not reply within 10 days, they lose the challenge automatically. Exceptions are given for users with Away Notices. Scoring *Grammar/Spelling - 5 points ::Posts should use correct grammar and spelling, within reason. *Defensive - 10 points ::How well the character defends themselves *Offensive - 10 points ::How well the character attacks *Fairness - 20 points ::How fair the characters are as far as taking hits. *Balance - 10 points ::This is the overall balance between offensive and defensive moves, as well as between regular weapons versus their powers. *Strategy - 5 points ::This is for how overall prepared the characters seem and whether or not they are considering the best defensive and offensive moves available to them. *Creativity - 15 points ::This is how creative the users are with their moves. *Effective Char Use - 20 points ::This is for whether the character is using all means available to them, not just weapons, but terrain and their powers. *Judge's Discretion - 5 points ::This is for how the judges feel the user did overall, this should not be used for any personal bias or feelings. Available Judges Every challenge will be judged by the members of Users and Regulation department. ---- Challenges Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Challenges buttonlabel=Fight! namespace=Forum category=Counsellor Challenges shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Ready to be Judged namespace=Forum category=Ready to be Judged shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Challenge in Process namespace=Forum category=Challenge in Process shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Forfeits namespace=Forum category=Forfeits shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author No Contest namespace=Forum category=No Contest shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Completed namespace=Forum category=Completed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums